The Feel Good Drag
by Away To Neverland
Summary: Lizzie Valentina had met Jacob in Breaking Dawn, but what happened after that? Lizzie found out about how vampires exist and The Volturi put her to good use to work for them as the new secretary, but while there Lizzie meets Alec and things begin to change.
1. Chapter 1: Lizzie

Hello there, if you're reading this then I thank you deeply for giving my story a chance and thank you even if you just happen to glance over it. This story revolves around the characters of Stephenie Meyer's "Twilight Saga", it involves a bit of everyone, but mainly focuses on the life of a girl named Lizzie and when she has to work for the Volturi. Aside from the characters, me and my friend both have been working on this and we each have our own point of view to this, I'm very excited to see how it will do and I appreciate any reviews (good or bad) that you may have. So without further babbling from me, let us begin. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The nerves that coiled inside her stomach felt like they became tighter with every step she took, her steps felt heavier as her breathing grew deeper. She thought about what it took to come this far, how everything had happened so quickly. She tried to calm herself, the castle that she was walking into gave an eerie and cold feeling.

She could only think that it was because of the men and women who lived inside that very castle, she had no clue who any of them were, the man who had brought her here was strange enough. She tried to not imagine what the others would be like, it only made her heart rate increase with how nervous she was.

Just a couple days prior to the man coming to her house, she was having a nice life. She was focused on finding what she wanted to do with her life, while working with her father on the vehicles he'd get in his garage was great. But it wasn't something she wanted to do for the rest of her life, so she moved from Seattle to Forks, hoping that it would help her.  
She was the curious and shy type, in everyones eyes she looked fragile and innocent, she even felt that way. She couldn't stand anything that would hurt anyone or any animal, it hurt her feelings easily, she was always soft hearted.

The day that her life changed was like any other normal day, it was cloudy outside but it wasn't raining which surprised her. She decided to go out and explore in the forest that was near her small one bedroom house. As she walked, she heard noises that attracted her attention, she told herself to ignore them but she couldn't help herself as she walked towards the noises.  
What she was wasn't anything she'd expect to see, she expected to see some of the local animals, maybe something small. But she saw two men struggling, only for one of the men to move incredibly fast.

She wanted to run, but the shock of seeing the man moving like that made her stay. She watched as the man grabbed the other person like he was nothing, she couldn't contain a gasp as a snap was heard. The man looked in her direction as he held the lifeless body in his hands, holding it off the ground like it was nothing.  
She had taken off running then, trying not to fall as she ran back towards her home, she refused to let herself look back over her shoulder to see if the man was following her. She was too terrified to.

By the time she made it back to her home, her heart felt like it was up inside her throat. Her legs were shaking and her breathing was too fast and too hard. When she looked forward her entire body tensed, tensed to run or tensed to fight. Because she saw the man there, except he didn't look like a human man, his eyes were a bright red, his skin pale-like.  
He was just watching her like she was interesting, an interesting animal that was set in front of him for his enjoyment. She could feel her legs shake as they held her up, she wanted to run again, but she knew if she moved now she could fall to the ground from how terrified she was.

A grin broke out across his smooth face, his cheeks seemed to be sunken in, his lips thin but stained from something red. He was taller than her, he looked strong even though he was thin. Pure danger fed from him and it made her fear that he'd turn all his energy on hurting her, or worse.

"So much trouble your in human...so much trouble." His voice slipped from his thin lips so quickly that she barely caught his mouth move. His grin was still in place as he looked her up and down. "You saw something that you were not supposed to see. What shall I do about this?" He stepped towards her, which made her step back. The need to run was building for her again, but she felt that if she did run, he'd chase after her.

"We have laws..little one. You can either die, like the man in forest or I can make you become something far less...fragile." He said fragile like it disgusted him, he even looked at her like he was disgusted. He started to take another step, but instead was right in front of her before she could blink.  
The action caused her to gasp and automatically step back. A low chuckle left him as he watched her. "Then again...I don't think you could stomach this...so I will offer you a third option..."

Snapping back to the present, she looked around her surroundings as she walked down the hallway of the castle-like building. The hall was lined with a long deep velvet rug that laid against white tile. The walls were a white to gray color, the walls themselves were lined in marble at the top and the bottom. There were doors lined up on each side of them, something either scrawled perfectly on the door or on the wall beside them, she tried to not focus too much onto them.  
Two large double doors opened as she was taken into the large circle shaped room, her eyes when up as she saw designes on the ceiling, the designs went down onto the walls. But the next thing that caught her attention was the three men who sat in the three chairs ahead of her.

She stood up straighter trying to focus on not letting her nerves get a hold of her as she saw the men looking at her, each of them had red eyes. She stopped in front of them and took in slow, deep breaths. "You must be Lizzie..." The first man that spoke stood up and walks down three steps, and across the short distance to her.

He took her hand in his and placed a polite kiss against the top of her. "My name is Aro..."

* * *

I'm sorry that its so short on here, but you can also follow this story and my other stories on wattpad.

If you want my profile on wattpad, my user name there is Away_To_Neverland, and I have my fanfiction account in my bio there, I'll be sure to update my Bio here and post it here as well.

Thank you for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2: Accepted

Hello! Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Chapter Two- Accepted

* * *

"Now as to my understanding dear Lizzie...you saw something that you shouldn't have." The man in front of Lizzie made small tsks sounds as he walked back and forth. The man, Aro, looked like he was in deep thought. When he had a hold of her hand, she felt that he was ice cold, it made her own skin get chill bumps until she finally had to pull her hand away from him.  
The look he had when she did was a small but playful grin, to anyone else it would seem like he was amused, but to Lizzie she got a feeling that these "playful" grins, were really supposed to be something else entirely. But she stayed quiet and watched him as he stepped away and began pacing in front of her, it was dead silent in the big room and his shoes echoed with each step that he took against the tiled floor.

A sudden laugh broke out of Aro's lips that was half way a giggle and half way very amused. It made Lizzie tilt her head as she tried to not laugh herself. She saw that everyone else kept a perfect poker face, whether they found it amused or not she decided to keep one for herself. "I do not know why Santiago saved you Lizzie, we have our laws." Aro was very serious at that moment, watching her with his bright red eyes.  
She stayed quiet though, not trusting herself to speak being afraid that her voice would crack or show how terrified she still felt. Her nerves were starting to make her feel sick, her life was on the line here and she had no choice but to stand there and listen to Aro say things that may or may not work in her favor.

Aro turned towards the two men that had remained silent, and unmoving, in their seats. "This is Caius." He motioned to the blond man who sat up straighter in his seat, he didn't blink though as he stared at Lizzie. This man made her uncomfortable, he gave off a feeling towards Lizzie that he was more heartless than most creatures in the whole entire building, but she figured that Aro wouldn't be one of the three men sitting there if he wasn't the same way.  
"And this is Marcus." Finally, Aro gestured to the other man who sat staring off towards the distant wall. The blank look in his eyes made him seem like he wasn't truly there. Lizzie almost frowned, she knew all too well how it was like to feel like that, but to look it was a different matter, he made no attempt to hide it. He looked in pain and yet, not.

"We don't keep many humans around here, girl." The man named Caius spoke up then, his voice sounded cold and cruel. There was no gentleness when he spoke and Lizzie stepped back out of reflex making a chuckle leave him. "And we surely do not keep the ones who fear being spoken to."

"Give the child a chance...Caius..." Marcus spoke up then, Lizzie almost forgot he was there with how silent he had been. His voice sounded different from the others, it held a rasp that was clearly noticeable as he spoke slowly, drawing out a few of his words. As soon as his words were spoken, he fell back into the silent trance as he stared at the wall.  
Caius gave a light scoff and began to speak again, "Alright, alright...what are your skills Ms..." Caius trailed off, it took Lizzie a moment to realize he was waiting for her to say her last name.

"Valentina, Lizzie Valentina."

"Ms. Valentina." Caius watched her as Aro retook his seat and pressed his fingers together, pressing the sides of them against his mouth while watching her.

Lizzie felt pressure on her, she didn't want to sound any weaker than what she looked to them already. With a deep breath, she began to explain. "While growing up I worked on cars with my father, I took many computer courses in Seattle and learned very quickly. I can do many things if I need, I'm a fast learner." She said, by the time she finished speaking she went completely silent again. It was silent in the room until finally Caius turned to Aro and asked, "Is she telling the truth brother?"

"Yes, yes she is." Aro answered calmly, a sly grin creeping upon his face as he suddenly clapped his hands together which made Lizzie jump. He stood from his chair and stepped down the steps and walked up to her. "Lizzie Aria Valentina. We graciously accept you being here, and you shall be our secretary. You will work the files, and any business that we need you to. Any secrets we trust you with will stay within this building. I will know if you do not follow our rules and our laws, and you will not like the penalty if you break any of them." The smile that Aro held on his face told Lizzie everything she needed to know.

If she said anything she wasn't supposed to, to anyone out of the building, she'd either die or worse. She gave a slow nod and stayed quiet in case he had anything else to say. "You will be allowed to live here, the others will know not to...turn against you."

Lizzie gave another nod and breathed in slowly. "What exactly are you?..." Lizzie had some idea, but the man, Santiago, who brought her here was silent the entire trip and wouldn't answer any of her questions.

Aro just smiled at her as he spoke lowly, "That dear Lizzie...is something you seem to already know."

* * *

Let me know if you like it or not, I will be updating this as well this on Wattpad too.


	3. Chapter 3: Alec

I hope you all like this chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter Three- Alec

* * *

Lizzie's eyebrows pushed together from Aro's statement. She started to say something but someone in the corner of the room caught her eye, she hadn't noticed him before. He looked to be about 5'10", maybe taller. He had brown hair, he was wearing all black and his arms seemed to be pressed tightly behind his back. His red eyes were surprisingly bright at first, but the more Lizzie studied him the more the brightness seemed to fade.

She thought he seemed odd but something about him made her interested to learn about him. Aro glanced between her and him and a chuckle escaped him. "Alec? Come meet our new secretary." Aro said, a cheerful note added to his voice. Though it didn't make Lizzie feel any better.

She blinked her eyes and looked at Aro. Aro gave a sly grin and folded his arms. "I'm sorry dear but you'll have to wait to meet Jane later." A sharp chuckle left Caius at the mention of Jane which made Lizzie feel even more nervous. The one in the corner, Alec, wasn't moving for a moment which made him almost seem statue like.

But after a few more seconds, he took slow steps towards Aro and Lizzie, his hands tightly behind his back. Lizzie watched him again, tilting her head as she saw how tense he was. "Is...he okay?" She asked quietly.

Aro chuckled and stayed silent, Alec stopped next to Aro and gave Lizzie a short nod. "Its..nice to meet you, Alec." Lizzie said to be polite only to get a scoff responce from Alec. He looked away from her like she wasn't interesting, like she was just object that didn't deserve his time or attention.

It made her a little mad, but Lizzie hardly ever let her temper show. She was always quiet and kept it inside so no one saw it. That was most likely why everyone always called her fragile and innocent.

"Alec...essere educato." Aro gave a grin at Alec and Alec let out a little sigh. "Likewise girl." He said quickly then closed his mouth. Lizzie noticed that Aro spoke in Italian, she'd plan to learn it as soon as she could. She found no reason not to. She also noticed that there was something pleasant about Alec when he spoke, his voice wasn't too deep, but it sounded just right. It sounded smooth yet, polite. Even though he wasn't being polite at all, but Lizzie stayed quiet and forced a smile to all of them.

"Shouldn't she be shown to her room now brother?" Caius asked in a cold and stern voice towards Aro which drew a long, unneeded sigh from Aro himself. "I suppose so...Alec, why don't you show Lizzie to her room?"

Alec blinked once, then twice, then a third time as he looked from Aro to Lizzie. He looked her up and down in one quick sweep and scowled. "Yes Master." He said in a respectful tone and walked to the huge double doors that reopened when he went near them. Lizzie wasn't sure about following, but she nodded quietly to herself and gave a small smile towards Aro.

She turned around and began following Alec at a normal pace, she heard Aro from behind her call out to her by saying, "Addio per ora, Lizzie."

Lizzie glanced over her shoulder as she stepped out of the room, watching as the doors slowly closed. The light bang as they closed made her jump slightly, the sound echoed into the hall, then there was silence.

All except for the hiss mixed with a growl as she felt herself bump into something cold, firm and tense. Lizzie gasped some and looked up, she hadn't been watching where she was going and she saw she had walked right into Alec. "Oh!...I'm...I'm sorry Alec..."

He turned slowly so he was now facing her and looked down at her, Lizzie wasn't very tall so she had to look up at him. His eyes almost seemed black now, which seemed odd to her. "Watch where your going." Alec spoke through his teeth and grabbed her arm, walking down the hall with her. Lizzie struggled for a moment and finally got her arm free. "I can walk for myself Alec." The quick snap escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Alec broke out into a smartelic grin as he bowed to her. "I know. But you're too slow for my taste." He said with a smirk and walked ahead of her. Lizzie's eyes went wide and felt her cheeks become hot from her angered spell. It always happened, anytime her cheeks or face would turn red people would think she was being shy or embarrassed, what they didn't realize was she was actually so mad that she actually made herself turn red.

With a small huff of a breath, she picked up her pace and followed Alec quickly, but staying a bit behind him, watching how he walked. She saw that every step he took was tense. By the time they got to the end of the hallway, Lizzie saw they had stopped in front of an elevator and that Alec had pressed the button that pointed up.

When the doors opened with the audible ding, he turned towards her and nodded towards the elevator. "Ladies first..."

* * *

Translations:

Essere educato- Be polite  
Addio per ora, Lizzie- Goodbye for now, Lizzie.

I apologize if any of the translations in this (or future) chapter(s) are wrong, I'm using Google Translate to help with any Italian that I add into the story, and I will be adding quite a bit in the future.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I dedicate this to my friend who is an amazing writer and has given me great inspiration for this chapter and I hope you check out all her stories. My friend's Fanfiction is: Storm's Blaze

She is in my favorites list and I hope you check out her story A Scorching Need which is a story in Alec's point of view, trust me, she is amazing and I beg you to read it! You won't regret it and you'll see his thoughts about certain people -hint, hint-

Now enough of my babbling! Leave me a review on what you think of this chapter and I'll add more asap! :D


	4. Chapter 4: The Library

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Its 3 pages long on Wattpad O_O! Make sure you check out my friends story _**A Scorching**_ **_Need_** for Alec's point of view!

* * *

Chapter Four- The Library

* * *

Lizzie looked before her at the elevator and then towards Alec. He began to look annoyed that she was just standing there while he was keeping the elevator doors from closing. She took a deep and nervous breath before she walked into the elevator, now it was Alec's turn to come in. But he still held the door open, his hand gripping in the inner part of the elevator as she tilted her head to him.

"Are...you coming?" She asked softly. Alec just looked at her for a moment, she noticed that he wasn't breathing, no movement came from him until he reached inside the elevator and pressed a number for the floor that she was meant to go on. But as soon as he was finished, he yanked his hand back and allowed the doors to close, leaving Lizzie alone in the small elevator.

Lizzie blinked a few times and shook her head thinking about him as the elevator began moving. He was so strange, yet, slightly cold like the others. She stood in the middle of the elevator as it came to a stop, the doors seemed to hesitate for a moment and she sighed, looking down at the floor. The 'ding' sounded out and the doors creakily slid open allowing her to leave.

She figured that he'd be back with the others by now, or off on his own doing something. So when she stepped forward and bumped against him for a second time, she jumped slightly in responce. Alec though reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking down at her. LIzzie looked up at him in slight shock and surprise, "I'm so sorry.." She apologized quickly, frowining at him.

She noticed his eyes as she looked at him, his eyes weren't the bright red that she saw earlier in the throne room they were a deep black. She could barely tell where his iris was, she saw that he rolled his eyed and then he slightly shoved her back from him. She breathed in from the action and fought against herself to maintain her balance as she heard him sigh.

She watched him turn away from her and walk down the long hallway at a fast pace. She took a few deep, calming breaths before she quickly went to follow him. But by the time Lizzie had made it to him, she was out of breath. She came to a stop when she saw him, Alec was leaning against the doorway of a room. The door was open as he was casually waiting for her.

"Did...did you have to go so fast?" Lizzie asked him, being a little out of breath. Her reply from him was a simple shrug, which afterwards he walked into the room, her room, and to her bed and laid himself down. When Lizzie walked into the room, she blinked at the way it looked.

The room was painted a gorgeous teal like color, which instead of being more towards the blue side was more greener. The green wasn't too bright but it wasn't too dark, it sat somewhere in the middle which gave off this calmness to the room. She noticed that there was a desk in the corner of the room, and a dresser on the side of the wall that was across from the large bed.

The room itself was bigger than what she expected to get, it was like her own mini house. She saw that it also had a fireplace, she loved fireplaces. The fireplace was a dark marble color, you could see the edges of it were the white marble that she always thought was gorgeous, but on the top it looked like it had been professionally painted to offset the brightness of the room. She saw the accessories of the fireplace were next to it, the poker and the other things needed.

She looked away from the fireplace to see a television was set up for her, a dvd player, movies and a game system also sat next to the big television. A glance to the side she also saw her bags were neatly placed, almost like they were meant to be handled with care. It made her smile a bit until she remembered that Alec was still there and on her bed.

She cautiously walked to the side of her bed and watched him for a moment, he was staring up at the ceiling, unblinking. She still noticed the fact that he wasn't breathing, she was about to say something when he suddenly seemed to notice her there. He turned his head to face her and said, "Can I help you?" In a sharp tone.

This made Lizzie blush, though she didn't get why she blushed from that. She swallowed nervously and softly replied to him, "This...is my bed..." She said, watching him the entire time. He watched her in return for a moment only to prop himself up on his elbows. He gave a good, long look around the room when Lizzie noticed the sides of his mouth twitch in amusement.

"Well, look at that then. I guess it is." In an instant, he fell back onto the bed with his eyes closed and his hands behind his bed. Lizzie's mouth dropped open at him, if he were human, she'd have said something as to get him out of her room. But she didn't want to be rude or mean, not that she could really be mean.

She mumbled beneath her breath, "Yes..it is..." And walked to her bags, she picked up the smallest bag first and walked it over to the dresser. The room was so quiet as she sat the bag on top of the dresser and began to pull out her things and put them away, she couldn't tell if she annoyed him, interested him, or made him want her to leave.

She was still unpacking and decided to not try to start a conversation, she didn't want to start something that he'd most likely ignore. She'd glance at him a few times, to see if he had moved but every time, he hadn't. He'd remained in the same position, eyes closed, hands behind his head and his legs stretched out as he laid on her bed like a statue. It was very odd to her that something could stay so still.

She watched him for a moment longer, he made her curious which sometimes never happened, usually when she was around people she wasn't so curious. But then again, she'd never been around people like him. She was about to turn away when finally, she saw him breathe out, then take a slow breath of air.

His body tensed up as soon as he breathed in and he sat up quickly which made Lizzie jump at his reaction. She looked at him curiously and he looked back at her. "What?..." She asked him in her quiet tone.

Alec stood up from her bed and pushed his hands into his hair, she couldn't tell what was wrong with him. She was about to ask him again, but then he cut in quickly in a cold tone saying, "Its not your concern, girl." Within a second, Alec was out of her room. She blinked a few times surprised at how fast he had moved.

Lizzie ran to her doorway and looked out in both directions of the hall way, nearby she saw a landing and then stairs that descended down, it was in the opposite direction of the elevator that she had taken to get to this level of the building or as she also called it, the castle.

But Alec was no where to be seen. Lizzie gave a shake of her head and walked back into her room, she unpacked the rest of her clothes and small items and even some of her own movies, cd's, and pictures. It didn't feel like home yet, but she hoped that eventually it would.

With a loud sigh, she left her room and went to explore the area, though she didn't know where she could go and where she couldn't. She walked to the staircase and slowly walked down it, It was a large staircase, the steps were wide and long, not easy to trip on like the other more skinnier steps that were in other buildings. The background of the stairs were white, but were covered parts of red rugs on each step, the railings of the staircase were in fancy shapes, made of marble.

If there was anything about this place, they knew how to decorate. She made it to the end of the stairs and looked in each direction, deciding to go right. She continued walking, passing by multiple closed doors until she made it to the end of the hall, to the side of the hall though, it opened up into a large kitchen area. The first thing she noticed was a large island in the middle of the kitchen, directly across from the almost giant black refrigerator. The counters were white type, the same as the staircase.

The cabinets on the top and the bottom were a dark cherry color, it off set the white counter tops perfectly. The stove was black, quite large and matched the refrigerator. Above the stove, there was a large rack that had hanging pots and pans from it, next to that underneath the cabinet tops, there was more racks but this time they held wine glasses upside down.

On the other side of the kitchen there was a long, wooden table. It had matching chairs all along it. On each end of the table there were much larger, fancier chairs that looked like they were meant for royalty.

This amazed Lizzie, she'd never seen so much like this except for in the movies that were about any type of fairy tales imaginable. She couldn't even imagine what everything else was like. She smiled to herself, at least she knew where the kitchen was. She left the kitchen area and walked down the way she came, she was curious at what other things they had here.

She continued her journey through the halls, taking another staircase down to another level, walking down that hall until she stopped by two doors. She thought about knocking first but then shook her head, there was no point, she doubted this room was anything but a small storage room.

But her curiosity got the better of her, which allowed her to open the door. What she saw when she opened the door made her mouth drop. It wasn't a small room after all, but rather a huge library. There was small tables all along the library, as Lizzie walked inside and looked up, she saw that it went high, all the way up to the ceiling. She counted the floors for the library alone and saw that it was six floors.

There were hanging crystal chandeliers, all in gold. They looked like something pulled right out of _Beauty and the Beast_. There were different things to sit on around the library, a few couches along a wall with side tables at each end of the couch, different chairs, both large and small. They were all made of dark fabric and about all of them were spread out evenly in the main floor of the library, Lizzie couldn't see what things were on the other levels, but she noticed a staircase to her right that lead up to the second level.

She felt a smile go across her face, Lizzie loved books, back in Forks in her free time, her face was usually stuck behind a book, it was hard for her to stop reading unless she finished a chapter or the entire book itself.

The railings looked almost gold like, everything in this place was simply georgous. She just was in shock, she noticed a few people in the library with her, they all had red eyes and they flashed grins at her. She swallowed slightly as she glanced behind her shoulders, the doors had closed by now and when she looked forward, one of the people were right in front of her. "Hello human..." He spoke to her in a gentle tone while he grinned down at her.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Good, bad, in the middle? Let me know with a review!

And PLEASE read my friends story A SCORCHING NEED! It is Alec's Point Of View! While this is Lizzie's point of view, I will NOT be writing a POV for Alec! Because My friend has her story from his POV.

Her fanfiction name is- Storm's Blaze and she is in my favorite author's section, her story is also in my favorite stories section so PLEASE read it! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Sharp Thorns

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to read A Scorching Need by Storm's Blaze! Its in my favorites list as is the author! She writes Alec's point of view!

* * *

Chapter Five- Sharp Thorns

* * *

Lizzie felt her body go tense as all the color drained from her face. She stared at the tall man ahead of her. He was taller than anyone she'd seen so far, he had blonde hair, dark red eyes. The grin he had on his face was still in place, she felt herself step back automatically out of reflex.

"Aw...I do not mean to scare you human, only to welcome you."

"Come now Augustine! You're scaring the girl!" A happy voice errupted from the corner of the library where a small, thin girl skipped forward. She wasn't much taller than Lizzie, she had light brown hair that was to her shoulders and of course, red eyes. "Forgive him dear human he cannot help himself!, I am Elizabeth." The cheerful volturi held out her hand to Lizzie.

Lizzie blinked a few times before slowly shaking the girls hand. "Lizzie...the new um...secretary."

"Ah, so that explains why you're not in the cell that holds our food." Augustine's smooth voice spoke only to let out a chuckle as he finished speaking. Lizzie could tell he was dangerous, it was obvious that he was a type that was too cocky and that was always never good in a human, let alone how it could be in a vampire.

"Lizzie...you're shaking." He said with a grin which made Lizzie look down at herself, she hadn't noticed that she started shaking before. "Its...probably nerves. I-I have a meeting with Aro please excuse me." Lizzie felt herself show them a cursty and she quickly ran out of the library.

She was so afraid of the man, that she even made up having a meeting with Aro. Aro of all men in this castle! She sighed softly and shook her head, she might as well go and speak to him while she could. Maybe it would help her stay away from Augustine. Elizabeth hasn't seemed so bad, very cheerful and it surprised her.

She had no idea where Aro's room or office was so she set out on her quest to find him. If she passed by any vampires she'd ask them where he was, or where his office was, after explaining who she was of course. Some ignored her, but two directed her to the office and she thanked them quickly.

She rushed to his door and softly knocked on it, she didn't hear any reply from the inside. She shook her head at herself and sighed. "Aro? Sir?" She knocked again but a little more forceful this time. She heard something from inside the room and jumped when the door opened in front of her.

"Yes Lizzie?" Aro said, standing in the door way as he looked at her. "Oh! I'm...sorry to intrude but I...I wanted to thank you.."

"Thank me?" A small smile went across Aro's face as he studied Lizzie.

"Y-yes..for giving me a chance. It means a lot to me and I want you to know that I won't let you down..." She said gently and glanced down, not looking at him.

"I know you won't, do not be so tense Lizzie. You're in our home, you think its a castle. You should act the part."

She blinked at him, wondering how he knew what she had thought. "What...do you mean?"

"I mean, we treat even our secretaries like our own here. All volturi are royalty, so if you want to become technical so are you. I give you this chance because I want to see if you could one day be like us. To become more than just...what you are now. But if you'd excuse me I have plans to see my wife, Lady Sulpicia doesn't like to be kept waiting." He spoke in a calm and collected voice as Lizzie slowly showed him a nod.

"Have a nice time.." She smiled softly and quickly walked away from him, she sighed in relief that everything had gone right. She couldn't help but smile as she walked down the hall. This place was like a castle, she almost felt like a princess.

Lizzie continued to walk onto stop when she saw Alec. His whole body looked tense, his eyes weren't the bright red like everyone else's, they were darker like the first time she saw him. "H-Hello again Alec.." She silently cursed at herself inside her mind.

Why was she so nervous around him again? Maybe it was because of the different looks that he gave her. She couldn't tell if he wanted to speak to her or eat her. But suddenly, Alec turned around and quickly walked away from her. She felt her mouth drop open and she let out a little sigh, then began following him quickly.

When she caught up to him, she stopped in shock. He had stepped out into a large and beautiful garden, there was so many flowers that she couldn't count them all. She saw he was standing by a small fountain, the fountain itself from what she could see had as much detail as the inside of the castle did. All of this caused her to have a quick intake of breath.

A slight scoff came from Alec as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "You act like you've never seen a garden before."

"Not one like this.." She said, walking forward as she felt the wind blowing against her. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the different kinds of slowers. Roses, Lilies, Sunflowers and many more that she couldn't name.

She walked straight to the roses and leaned down, smelling them. They gave off a pleasant fragrance that she always loved. She closed her eyes briefly and moved her hand to touch one of the roses but felt a hand go around her wrist and pull it back. "Careful!" Alec hissed at her.

Her eyes went wide quickly and she looked at him confused. "They have...very sharp thorns..."

"I am aware of this...please let go." She felt his hand tighten on her wrist and she frowned up at him. She couldn't read his expression but she noticed that he wasn't breathing. "Alec..."

* * *

I'm sorry its not as long as the other chapters but make sure you read from Alec's point of view! That story would be by my friend Storm's Blaze and her story is A Scorching Need! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

Sorry its so short! I thought it would turn out longer but it didn't, make sure you read my friends **A Scorching Need** by **Storm's Blaze** to read from **Alec's Point Of View**.

* * *

Chapter Six- Broken

* * *

Lizzie stood there, by the roses where she had been so curious to want to feel the petals of. But had been stopped when Alec grabbed her wrist, and they stood there now, silent as they wind blew against them. She had noticed before, that Alec had closed his eyes briefly before he had grabbed her wrist.

That he was taking in breaths, but after one big breath, his body had shook. But now, he was staring at her, yet, wasn't looking at her. She tried to pull her wrist away and his grip only tightened. She frowned and reached up, gently touching his chest but it seemed to not phase him. He was looking off at something that was far off in the distance.

She pressed her hand firmly against his chest, it seemed like it took forever until he suddenly let her wrist go. She shook her head and stepped back, holding her hand against her chest. She felt that it was slightly stiff to move, and was sure if he had squeezed her wrist any harder it would have broke.

She saw that he was going to say something, but that he closed his mouth tightly. She frowned up at him and backed away, hearing her name being called. "Alec?..." She tried speaking to him, and took another step back. But he said nothing at her, just staring over her head.

She sighed and when she felt it was alright, she turned away from him and walked back inside, giving her hand a good shake as she let out an unsettled breath. She had noticed it was a guard whom had called her name, she walked over and realized it was actually Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, the cheerful one as Lizzie had now mentally called, rushed over to Lizzie successfully closing the gap between them only after a blink of an eye. "Why were you out with Alec?" Elizabeth spoke to her curiously and showed Lizzie a playful grin.

Lizzie glanced over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip softly. She shook her head carefully and sighed softly, why had she went out to Alec? She could only remember because he had not said a word to her and she was planning to find out why.

But, she really hadn't the more she thought of it. Everything with Alec only got much weirder. She didn't understand why he'd walk away from her, or why he'd be the way he was when she was in the same room. She sighed a bit and looked at Elizabeth saying, "I wanted to see the garden and he was there."

It was a little lie, she had intented to find this grand garden that she heard about on the way to Italy, but the way she saw it made her nervous. Lizzie could tell that Elizabeth didn't believe her, but Elizabeth only let out a giggle and nod.

She glanced over her shoulder towards where Alec was walking in and glanced down, "Excuse me.." She said softly to Elizabeth and walked past her, going to her temporary desk which was by the front doors. She wanted to go out for some air, but she had work to do. She began to pick up some files but stopped when a young looking guard walked up to her and started to speak with her.

What she didn't notice was Alec also saw this young guard...

Lizzie didn't noticed when Alec had come close by, she didn't notice anything even when she was beginning to giggle at the guards compliments and how it was nice that a new gorgeous face was around their castle.

He had leaned down and kissed her cheek, which to be polite, she leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek in return. A giggle escaped her and a smile broke out onto her lips, but something suddenly grabbed her by the arm and within a blink, she was outside.

She gasped in a breath and blinked some more times to clear her vision only to notice Alec was standing there, glaring down at her. His eyes were pitch black and his grip on her arm tightened, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "What do you think you are doing?"

"B-being polite..." She gasped in some, shaking slightly as the cheerful feeling she had began collecting suddenly left her system. She was worried about what he could do to her, but also confused about why he was acting this way.

An almost sick laugh left his mouth even though there was no look of amusement on his face as he continued glaring down at her. "You call _that_ being _polite_?" He asked her, sounding like that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Yes...I do.." She said, trying and managing to keep her voice even as he gripped her wrist harder as it began to hurt.

"Alec..." She breathed in but a simple growl left from him, he started staring at her now like he had before, he was looking at her but he wasn't seeing her. "Alec!" She tried to get his attention as she pulled gently at her wrist, hoping he'd snap out of it and let her free.

But he didn't, a snapping sound caused Lizzie to jump and let out a quick noise before Alec came back to his senses. He dropped her wrist like it was fire, looking down at her shocked.

* * *

Leave me a review on what you thought please :) Remember! To read from **Alec's Point Of Vie**w, read my friend's **A Scorching Need** by **Storm's Blaze**


End file.
